1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a series of pyrrolopyrimidinone derivatives of the formula (1), processes for their preparation, intermediates in their preparation, their use as therapeutic agents, and pharmaceutical compositions containing them, wherein                R1 is H; C1-C3 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more fluoro atoms; or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;        R2 is H; a halogen atom; C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted with OH, C1-C3 alkoxy, C3-C4 cycloalkyl, or with one or more fluoro atoms; C3-C6 cycloalkyl; C2-C6 alkenyl; or C2-C6 alkynyl;        R3 is H; C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted with OH, C1-C3 alkoxy, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, or with one or more fluoro atoms; C3-C6 cycloalkyl; C2-C6 alkenyl; or C2-C6 alkynyl;        R4 is C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted with C3-C6 cycloalkyl or with one or more fluoro atoms; C2-C6 alkenyl; C2-C6 alkynyl; or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;        R5 is SO2NR6R7; NHSO2NR6R7; NHCOCONR6R7; NHSO2R8; NHCOR8; or phenyl or heterocyclyl either of which is optionally substituted with one or more fluoro atoms or C1-C3 alkyl;        R6 and R7 are each independently H or C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted with OH, CO2H, C1-C3 alkoxy, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, or with one or more fluoro atoms; or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form either a mono-cyclic ring such as imidazole, aziridene (aziridine), azeridine (azetidine), pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine, piperazine and homopiperazine, or a bicyclic ring such as 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane and 3,7-diazabicyclo[3.3.0]octane, wherein said group is optionally substituted with R9;        R8 is C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more fluoro atoms; or C3-C7 cycloalkyl;        R9 is C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more halide atoms, OH, C1-C3 alkoxy which is optionally substituted with one or more fluoro atoms, CO2R10, NR11R12, C═NR13(NR14R15), or with a tetrazole group which is optionally substituted with C1-C3 alkyl; or one or more nitrogen containing heteroaryl group which is optionally substituted with one or more fluoro atoms;        R10 is H; or C1-C4 alkyl optionally substituted with OH, NR11R12, one or more fluoro atoms, or with a nitrogen containing heterocyclic ring such as pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, pyrrole, and imidazole wherein nitrogen atom is directly bound to C1-C4 alkyl;        R11 and R12 are each independently H or C1-C4 alkyl;        R13 is H; C1-C4 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more fluoro atoms; or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;        R14 and R15 are each independently H or C1-C4 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more fluoro atoms; C3-C6 cycloalkyl; or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a pyrrolidinyl, piperidino, morpholino, piperazinyl, or homopiperazinyl group wherein said group is optionally substituted with C1-C3 alkyl.        
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent applications EP-A-0463756 and EP-A-0526004 disclose certain pyrazolo[4,3-d]pyrimidin-7-ones as cGMP PDE inhibitors, useful in the treatment of cardiovascular disorders such as angina, hypertension and heart failure. International application WO 94/28902 discloses their use for the treatment of impotence.
The present inventors have recently disclosed a series of pyrazolo[4,3-d ]pyrimidin-7-one derivatives as PDE V inhibitors (Appln. No. KR 98-60436 and KR 99-7580). Herein a new series of pyrrolo[4,3-d]pyrimidin-7-one derivatives are prepared as PDE V inhibitors. However, none of the compounds of this invention are specifically disclosed.